All you need is LOVE
by Just Desi
Summary: Takes place before, during and after the movie. Rated M for language and further content. Pete falls in love with who might be his match. This is their story of how love survives everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

My name is Desiree van Berkel aka Just Desi and I am new to this board. Ever since I saw GSE Hooligans I wanted to write a fanfiction based on the movie. But up until now I never really had the guts to do so. Finally after a looooooong time I decided it was time to start writing my own story. I have read all the stories on here and I have to credit Signalfire263 for giving me the inspiration to go this way. She wrote two amazing stories and I really think she is talented. So thanks to you for writing the best stories on here. With that said I hope you enjoy my story. I'm starting with one chapter. Judging by the reviews I will see wheter it's worth continuing.. so pretties please.. reviews are always welcome! Even if their bad ;) .. This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you like it!

( The GSE and all the characters of the movie don't belong to me obviously.. All rights go to the movie. I do however own Daisy and all the additional characters. Fanfic takes place before, during and after the movie )

What are you doing here? I asked as I looked up into his eyes. His eyes were unreadable and it scared me. He broke up with me weeks ago. What did he want? "You know why I'm here" he said as he took a step forward and closed the distance between us.

I could feel his breath on my face and it send a tingling feeling down my spine. Stop it. I said to myself and I tried to concentrate on the current situation. "What were you thinking going out with Alex Sanders .. have you fucking lost your mind?" .. He hissed as he grabbed my arm. His grip was firm and demanding. It confused me. "What do you mean? Why do you care?" I asked him as I searched for a reaction on his gorgeous face. "Don't play games with me Daisy, I'm not in the mood" he said as he looked me straight in the eyes .. "You know what I mean.. what the hell were you thinking going out with him? You know he's bad news". Suddenly it hit me right there and then. I knew what he was talking about.

Alex Sanders was one of the top members of the Yid Army, Tottenham Hotspur's top football firm. When he asked me out last week I thought about Pete, about how he would react when he would find out but I quickly dismissed that thought right there and then. After all he was the one who broke it off with me. " Are you kidding me right now Pete? Are you taking the piss or what? " I said as I tried to get out of his grip. " No, you're not going anywhere .. You're gonna stay here and explain to me why the fuck you would do such a thing" .. I looked at him as if he was mad .. " Who the fuck do you think you are?" I felt the anger rising up in me and I lost it. " You come in here without as much as a warning, scare the shit out of me and what? You think you have a say in who I date? You broke up with me Pete, explain to me why I should give you a fucking reason?" I yelled at him challenging him as I sized up to him.

His eyes darkened as he took a deep breath " You knew I wouldn't like when you agreed to go out with him.. What makes you think I would let this lie Daisy?" He asked me. " You broke up with me Pete, what the hell do you expect from me?". " You know the reason why I broke it off with you Daisy, it wasn't save for us to be together, you know it had nothing to do with me not loving you " He answered me. My breath got caught in my throat and I felt my pulse starting to quicken. " What are you on about Pete? This isn't fair " I sighed.

Why is he doing this to me ? I thought to myself as I tried to get my thoughts together. " I don't want you going out with another top firm member, for fucksakes Daisy.. this is serious. You knew he was a firm member.. why would you even agree to go out with him?" He asked in utter desperation " I don't know Pete .. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my ex boyfriend dumped me weeks ago, or I don't know.. maybe I just felt lonely" I spat at him as I finally freed my arms out of his grip. I walked towards the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. This isn't happening right now I thought.. Suddenly I felt his presence behind me and it gave me goosebumps. I allways went weak when Pete was this close to me. I felt his body heath radiating on me and I had to stop myself from turning around.. " I want you to myself Daisy.. I sure as hell don't want you in the arms of my sworn enemy.. why can't you understand that?" At that I turned around and looked at him.. " You want me to yourself? Pete are you even listening to yourself? You broke it off.. There is no us anymore! " I stressed out the last few words.. " I know I broke it off Daisy.. but I can't help it anymore.. you're on my mind 24/7.. I made a mistake " .. " You made a mistake? And you only just figured that out now? You put me through hell Pete and now what? You just expect me to understand and take you back? You must be shitting me" .. I pushed him away from me and walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.. He followed me and grabbed my arm spinning me around. '' Did he touch you ? " …

Don't be a stranger and please leave me some feedback! I would love to continue this story! Love, Desiree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Daisy sighed as she looked at the pile of work she still had left to do. Being a post graduate in medicine was a dream come true for her, but never did she imagine she would have to sacrifice her whole social life for it. She just got off the phone with her best mate Sarah and felt bad for declining yet another party invation.

It was Friday and normally Daisy would jump at any chance of going out and getting wasted, but looking at the stack of papers she realized that that wasn't going to happen tonight. Luckily Sarah understood and told her there would be many more fridays to go out but that didn't stop Daisy from feeling bad. It had been weeks since she had a proper date with her best mate and she started to miss her.

Being a born and raised Dutch girl, Daisy moved from Holland to the UK five years ago. After her mother died and her dad started drinking, the choice of moving abroad was quickly made. Having no siblings or any other close family she decided that London would be her new home and enrolled in Uni as soon as she arrived. She had always been a straight A student, with a particular intrest in history aswell as medicine. She decided the latter will be her future and enrolled herself at the Imperial College of London using the money she inheriated from her mom's will.

Being a foreign student meant she got a place offered at campus. Nothing big, just a one bedroom appartment but rent was low and that was something unheard of in London. Knowing life in London is expensive she went looking for a job almost instantly. She ended up finding a job in a small coffee house just around the corner from campus.

The place called Notes was small and intimate which Daisy loved. The owner, miss Lucy Stanford was a older woman. She had the warmest smile anyone could have and made Daisy feel at home as soon as she walked through the door. Losing her mother at the age of 5, Daisy never had a mother figure in her life. Miss Lucy unknowninly filled that void and Daisy felt blessed with having her in her life.

Sarah became her best friend almost instantly when they first met. Ten minutes after Daisy started her first shift at the coffee house the doors bursted open and in came a whirlwind of hair. Looking up from the menu she was reading Daisy smiled as she looked at her obviously late colleague. The girl swept her hair out of her face and looked into the direction of Miss Lucy. Smiling coyly she said " I'm sorry Miss Lucy .. blame it on the early traffic " Miss Lucy could only smile at the girl " Late night again huh? " The girl blushed as she replied " You know me too well " Miss Lucy laughed and turned around continuing cleaning the tables. The girl turned around and for the first time noticed Daisy standing behind the cash register. " I see you already have the replacement in " She said directing her voice at Miss Lucy. " Good job " She smiled and walked towards Daisy. " Hi you, my name is Sarah Danks, you're lovely new co worker " she smiled as she extended her hand. Daisy beamed up to her, already feeling like this would work out just fine. Shaking her hand Daisy introduced herself aswell " My name is Daisy.. Daisy Verhoef ". From that moment om the two instantly clicked. Sarah was fun, bubbly and stubborn. Qualities Daisy felt very similiar to. The two became inseperable and now 5 years later the two were more like sisters, trusting each other with their lives.

Daisy sighed again and looked outside of the libary's window. The busy streets of London were hustling by, people rushing to get on the tube before peak hour started. The thoughts of coffee made her stomach grumble and she decided it wouldn't do any harm taking a break from studying to get a quick coffee and maybe a bagel. She stood up and streched. Sitting on a chair for hours didn't do her back muscles any good and she groaned. She made a mental note to herself to treat herself to a massage as soon as she finished studying for her exams next week.

She looked around herself and noticed most students already left, probably on their way to the local pub to start the weekend. How much she would give for a beer right now.. She tought as she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She started to walk towards the exit when all of the sudden she got knocked down to the floor. She felt the air leave her lungs for a second when she hit the floor and yelped. " I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going " She heard the stranger say above her. " You can say that again " She mumbled to herself as she tried to lift herself of the floor. Taking a look at her new sneakers and seeing the scratches on the front she grunted, great she thought another pair of sneakers down the drain. " 'ere, lemme help ye " She heard him say again and for the first time looked up. She saw him extending his hand and gratefully accepted it, her back really protesting now. " Don't worry about it, it h.. " She started to say as he helped her up but as soon as she starred into those blue dephts they call eyes her breath got stuck in her throat. " Hi.. I'm Pete " The stranger said smiling down at her..


End file.
